Leafa
'Abilities' ---- Wind Magic Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Leafa coats her weapon with the magic of the wind element, her basic attacks deal Level x 5 + AP bonus magic damage. (The bonus magic damage can enjoy Spell Vamp) ---- 'Magical Bullets Q' 'Cost:' ''40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Active - ''Leafa continuously fires 3 magical bullets in the target direction. Each bullet deals 36/54/72/90/108 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hit and reduces the target's Movement Speed by 20% for 0.5 seconds. Leafa is able to move, perform basic attacks, cast skills, or use item's actives freely while a barrage of magical bullets is fired. When all three bullets of the same cast hit on the same target, the target will be immobilized for 1 second. ---- Hurricane Field W Cost: 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''26 / 24 / 22 / 20 / 18 seconds *''Active - ''Leafa invokes the advanced level spell of the wind element, summoning a large-scale hurricane field to surround herself in a form of an aura for 6 seconds, the field increases her own Movement Speed by 10%, Attack Speed by 30%, and Spell Vamp by 20% for the entire duration. All enemies in the field are suppressed by the force of the hurricane and suffer 9/18/27/36/45 + AP magic damage every 0.5 seconds, the damage of the hurricane is halved against non-hero units. ---- Sylph's Blades - Vacuum E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''18 / 16.5 / 15 / 13.5 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Leafa manipulates the force of storm by assaulting in a target direction while summoning 3 Sylph's Blades of the wind element to circle around herself. After the assault, each blade will fly toward the nearby enemy hero before attaching itself to the targeted hero, the blade can't attach itself on the same target more than one blade. The enemies that are attached with the blade take 16/24/32/40/48 + AP magic damage and have their damage taken from heroes increase by 7% every second, the attachment lasts for 5 seconds (a total of 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage and 35% of an increment on the damage taken from heroes). At the end of the assault, the blades that can't attach themselves to enemy heroes will still circle around Leafa. When Leafa takes a hit of damage while having at least 1 blade circle around herself, one blade will be automatically consumed to nullify 32%/46%/60%/74%/88% of the damage she takes (the damage that can be nullified by the blade must be higher than 20 or must be able to kill Leafa). The blades that are attached to enemy heroes can be destroyed by 3 hits of basic attacks (similar to ward units). ---- Fairy Dance R Cost: 120 Mana '''Cooldown: '''105 / 90 / 75 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Leafa flies above the ground, ignoring the collision on terrains, increasing her Movement Speed by 25% and gaining an unobstructed vision for a total of 12/16/20 seconds. Upon flying, Leafa can cast the 2nd cast of this skill Fairy Dance - Meteor R once within the next 6 seconds. While flying, Leafa can't perform basic attacks. Casting Sylph's Blades - Vacuum E, Fairy Dance - Meteor R, or Recall (Free Spell) will instantly end the flight effect. While flying above terrains, all of Leafa's active skills and item's actives are disabled. Fairy Dance - Meteor R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Leafa demonstrates her sword skill by striking on to the target area and ending the flying effect of 'Fairy Dance R' at the same time. Upon striking on the target area, Leafa inflicts 175/275/375 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. ---- 'Skins''' ---- Category:Heroes